From Panget to Dyosa
by CorycianAngel1944
Summary: Eruhan Valentine's Day special, na may kaunting Rivetra. Two-shot. Hanji: panget, nerdy, at obsessed sa mga abs, mas lalo kay Erwin Smith, ang #1 model ng Survey Corps Magazine. Nang palapit na ang Valentine's Day Dance, naging Kupido siya kina Levi at kay Erwin mismo! Makakaya ba niyang tiisin ang pagkademonyo ni Erwin, mapaamin si Levi, and maybe maging isang Dyosa?
1. Panget

**Hiyas, my dear readers, I'm back in the game! This is my first SNK fanfic and first one written in Taglish. I'm a native Pinay but I'm much used in writing English ones, perks of an Inglesera. Anyway, sa mga nakakabasa nito, pakisabi sa akin kung may mali ako sa Tagalog, ok? Please, enjoy and review! Inspired by Diary ng Panget.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SNK nor Diary ng Panget. But the majority of the plot's all mine.**

* * *

From Panget to Dyosa! 3

Ako ay si Hanji Zoe, 18 years old and single, at isa akong second year-Chemistry student sa Trost University. Dito sa paaralan na ito ay puro mga magaganda, talentado, at mayayaman na estudyante. Pero ako, half-off lang ang tuition ko dahil dito nagtuturo ang mga magulang ko ng Medisina. Dagdag pa sa kontra ang pagkapangit ko; buhaghag at madikit ang buhok ko parang si Sisa, matigyawat palagi ang mukha, at may mga dark circle ako sa pagpupuyat.

Hindi talaga ako makakatulog nang hindi ko babasahin ang Titan Magazine, kung saan ako'y mananaginip ng mga mapopoging lalakeng naka-six pack. Aaaahhh! Pero hindi doon sa Titan ang pinakapaborito kong modelo na nasa Survey Corps, ang #1 women's magazine dito. Malaki ang kompetisyon dito kaya ang best friend kong si Levi ay nakakapasok diyan. Swerte. Still, mas gusto ko pa rin ang perpekto na si Erwin Smith, 20 years old and currently in a relationship. Namana ang kanyang looks at charisma sa kanyang mga Aleman na magulang kaya naging #1 male model siya sa magazine. Subalit katulad ng lahat, meron din siyang fatal flaw: pangit ang mga makakapal niyang kilay. Hay…sana makita ko siya in real life at samahin ko sa Valentine's Day Dance. Posible na makita ko siya, hindi lang sa date, ayoko pang sumira ng relasyon niya sa kanyang GF.

Nanglalaway pa ako doon sa mga naiisip ko nang sinisigawan ako ni Prof. Nick sa harapan ng klase. "Ms. Hanji Zoe!"

"Hahaha! Bertolt…. Ha?" Bigla kong nakita si sa harapan ko at mukha siyang galit na galit sa akin. "Yes, sir?"

"Ms. Zoe, kung ang isip mo ay wala dito, palitan mo ang puwesto ko at i-discuss mo lahat ng parte ng DNA!"

"Grabe naman sir, ang dali-dali naman ang pinapagawa mo sa akin!" Kailangan ko nang gumamit ng delaying tactics, gusto ko nang tumakas sa impyerno na 'to! Nakakatakot si Prof. Nick pag nagagalit siya, siguro iyan ang dahilan kung bakit tumatanda ang mukha. "O, sige! Ms. Zoe, ikaw na rin ang magturo dito sa mga properties ng DNA bukas!",ang dagdag utos niya sa akin. Naku, lumalala na ang sitwasyon ko ngayon. Nay, hindi na ako makakakita ang mga abs sa mga magazine ngayong gabi!

Pagkatapos ng klase, sa sobrang inis ko sa assignment, binangga ko ng isang malaking lalakeng mukhang foreigner. Ang problema lang na masyadong nakasisilaw ang araw ngayon para makita ko pa ang mukha niya, pogi ba kaya yun?

"Hey, have you seen a certain Marie in this class? She's around your height, but with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She often takes this class in the same hour", ang tanong niya.

"Hoy! Makikiraan lang, male-late na ako!",tinulak ko siya nang pagilid at tumakbo na akong papunta sa Analytical Chem.

Hatinggabi na, hindi pa rin ako tapos nang gumawa ng PowerPoint presentation para bukas. Nakakapagod talaga, pero kailangan ko tong gawin para makapagtrabaho na ako sa isang lab na gumagawa ng iba't ibang imbensyon. Nasa kama ko ang Survey Corps magazine, naghihintay para ipakita sa akin ang mundo ng malalaman na abs ng mga modelo, mas lalo na yung kay Erwin Smith. Hayy….Naaawa ako sa lalakeng binangga ko kanina, siguro ang pogi niya, pero may girlfriend siya. Bakit kaya ngayon lang ako nag-iisip ng mga bagay tungkol sa pag-ibig? Ha! Imposible, pangit pa, mukha rin akong lalaki.

* * *

11 days bago mag Valentine's Day Dance

Nang gumising ako, ang nakasulat sa iPhone ko ay 8:48 am. Huh? Ay, naku! Late na'ko sa klase ni Prof. Nick! Tumakbo na akong palabas ng bahay kasama ang aking bag pang eskwela; andyan na ang lahat ng mga kailangan ko para sa klase. Hindi na ako naligo o kumain man ng almusal, bahala na, basta hindi ako ma-late sa klase niya o bibigyan pa ako ng mas maraming assignment.

Hinimatay na ako sa gutom sa may entrance ng Trost U. Kailangan ko na itong gawin o mas lalong iinit ang loob ni Prof. May lumakad palapit sa akin at binuhat niya ako, tapos naririnig ko ang boses ni Levi. "Oy, Hanji, tumayo ka na."

"Hello, Levi. Pwede ka bang magpalibre ng pagkain ngayon? Hindi pa ako nakapagalmusal at wala na akong pera. Please naman." Aray! Binaba niya ako nang bigla at saka ako binigyan ng ₱100. "Heto. Bayaran mo na lang ako bukas o papatayin kita. Alam mo naman kung gaano ako ka seryoso doon."

"Relaks…chill!" Tinignan ko ang wristwatch ko, at limang minuto pa… "Ay naku! Sorry sa abala ha, kailangan ko pang mag-report sa klase. Bye!"

Hay, sa wakas! Nakarating na ako sa klase, pero napagalitan na naman ako ni Prof. "Sorry, sir. Na-late sa gising!" Nagtatampo na siya, "At bakit ka pa rin nakatayo sa pinto?! Punta ka na sa pwesto ko at ihanda mo na ang Powerpoint mo!" Sinunod ko ang bilin niya at nagsimula na akong mag-report sa harapan ng klase. Kahit ano mang gawin ko para hindi mapahiya, pinagtatawanan pa rin ako sa aking pagkapangitan.

Ilang oras nang nakalipas, lunch na at umupo ako, kasama ang aking mga katropa. Si Levi ay lumayo nang kaunti sa amin lahat; pero medyo malapit kay Petra na nagaaway kay Auruo sa pagkokopya ang mga kilos niya.

"Petra, may magseselos kung matutuloy pa ang laban mo!", tumawa ako ng malakas habang namumula ang mukha niya. "Eh, Hanji, nakakainis na ang mga ginagawa niya sa pagkopya kay Levi, ang pangit-pangit pa!" Natutulala ako hanggang dinagdag niya, "Okey ka naman dahil hindi ka plastik sa pag-uugali at maganda ka naman." Hay, sana umamin na sina Petra at Levi sa isa't isa, masyado na silang halata.

Sina Mike at Nanaba ay patuloy pa rin naghahalikan sa tabi ko. Sina Gunther at Eld naman ay nag-uusap tungkol sa bagong Corps Commander ng ROTC; hindi ko alam na may bago pala. "Hoy, Hanji!" Napatingin ako kay Moblit na concern na concern sa akin. "Kumain ka na muna dahil hindi ka pa naka almusal!"

Sa isang iglap, parang may nakita akong isang lalakeng mukhang foreigner. Nakatago ang mukha sa paningin ko, pero nilalapit niya ang untouchable girl na si Marie. Nag-aaway sila tapos umalis na si Marie na may luha sa kanyang mukha. Kahit ang kapal ng mukha niya, naaawa na ako sa kanya. Nang tumalikod na ang lalaki, hindi ako mapaniwala...

"Siya...siya si Erwin Smith?" Napatulala ako, girlfriend niya si Marie?! "L-Levi, alam mo ba yun?"

"Oo", ka-walang emosyon ang sagot niya. "Nakita kasi ni Erwin na si Marie ay engaged pala sa best friend/rival niya na si Nile Dok." Nile Dok...alam ko na isa siyang sikat na pulis na dating nagmodelo sa Survey Corps; magkaribal sila nina Erwin habang nagtrabaho pa siya dun. Akalain mo, kahit sinong babae ang pwedeng magakagusto sa kanila, nag-aagawan pa sila sa isa lang maganda na babae.

ROTC sa hapon, ipinapaanounce sa amin ang mga bagong officers sa klase. "Corps Commander: Erwin Smith." Lahat kami ay nagulat nang pumunta siya sa stage para magbigay ng speech. Na-announce na kung sinu-sino ang mga ibang officers, si Levi ay naging Executive Officer habang ako ay napunta sa Intelligence.

Gumawa na kami ng mga drill as usual, tapos nag-miting na kaming mga bagong officers.

Grabe naman ang ipinapagawa sa akin. Kailangan kong mag-multitask mula sa pagpaplano ng mga activities ng ROTC hanggang sa pagkuha ng isang baso ng tubig kay Erwin. Grabe, isang devil in disguise.

Sa susunod na araw, napalapit sina Marie at ang barkada niya sa akin nung nag-ROTC na. Weekly schedule nila na pagtatawanan nila ako sa kapangitan ko.

"Girls! We're now at Planet Hanji! And look! There's a polka-dot alien, hi alien." sabi ni Marie na may sabay ng tawa.

Ngumiti ako at nag-greet ako sa kanila, "Ah, hello mga mukhang mas makapal kaysa sa clown. Ngayon na ba ang tawanan?"

"Ako? Baka ikaw! Makapal ang mukha mo sa mga pimples na iyan. Budoy!"

"Hoy!" Nagsimula ako ng laban at nagsasalita ang anuman na nasa isip ko, at doon nagtipun-tipon na ang mga tao sa amin. Wala akong paki kung bruha o pangit, hindi ko na matiis sa Budoy; weird ako, hindi sira-ulong katulad niya (si Marie ang pinagusapan ko). Tumigil na kami nang dumating na si Erwin. "What the hell is happening here? Marie?" Nagulat siya at natulala nang nakita niya ang dati niyang girlfriend.

"Oh, Erwin. That vile monster is attacking me!" Nagpaplastikan siya, hindi naman nagagana sa simangot ng demonyo na 'yan.

"She's not a monster." Hinila niya ako papunta sa kanya at niyakap ako; wow, ang sarap ng feeling na mararamdaman ko ang muscles niya! "In fact, she's my new girlfriend, and I'm taking her out to the Valentine's Day Dance."

"A-ano?!", tanong ko sa kanya. Hinila ko ang polo niya at binulong ko, "Pampaselos ba ako para kay Marie? Ehhh! Mas gusto ko pang i-date si Sonny o kaya si Bean ng Titan magazine kaysa sa yo!" Sa pagbigla kong sinabihan sa kanya, ay hinalikan ako sa labi.

!

Tinulak ko siya at nakita ko na lahat ng mga tao, maliban sa barkada niya at ang akin, ay nandidiri sa nangyari. Sinigawan ko siya, "Gago! Halimaw! Demonyo!", at umalis akong pauwi dahil ayaw-ayaw ko nang makita ang pagmumukha niya! Grabe, may isang pogi na wiling-wiling humalik ng isang pangit katulad ko. At first kiss ko pa 'yan, talaga bang mas nakakatakot siya kaysa kay Prof. Nick?

* * *

8 days bago mag Valentine's Day Dance

Kilalang bilang panget? Ok. Kilalang mala-abnoy? Maaari. Kilalang bilang ugly GF ng devil in disguise na si Erwin Smith? Nakakaloka. Mas miserable na ang buhay ko dahil sa kanya. Dati, siya ang #1 kong paboritong male model; ngayon, sinusunog ko na ang mga litrato niya sa tindi ng galit ko sa kanya.

Bilang "GF" niya, iniuutos ako ni Erwin na bigyan siya ng anu-anong gusto niya kahit kulang ang allowance ko. Lumalala pa ang pagmamaltrato sa akin nina Marie at araw-araw na nila ako'y iniinsulto at pinapahiya sa lahat ng tao.

At ngayon, ako ang naging PA ni Erwin sa kanyang shooting, pagkatapos ng iskul. Mas maganda sana kung kay Levi o kay Mike, dahil 100% ko sila'y isusuporta. Habang ako ay nagbubuhat ng kanyang mga gamit, dinaanan ko ang shooting nina Levi at Eren, isang bagong modelong galing sa Titan na kasisimula palang niya dito. Ang cute naman ang mukha niya, grabe, siguro siya na lang ang magiging #1 kong paboritong modelo. "Hey, stop staring at him and my face is right here ugly, we're here now."

"Bakit mo ba parang gustong-gusto mo akong patayin? Sinabi mo sa ex-girlfriend na ako ang kapalit niya at hinalikan mo pa ako sa harapan ng mga tao!"

Ngumingiti siya na parang may ibinabalak siya sa akin. "You're right about my plans to make Marie jealous, and second, I want to make your ugly nerdy face as miserable as hell."

"Hell? Pag-uugali mo nga ang hell!"

Nagsimula na ang shooting niya. Grabe, napakapogi niya talaga at hindi ko matitiis! Pero habang palakad ako papuntang washroom, nadapa ako sa mga wire at natumba ang kaunti sa mga equipment dahil dyan. Tumingin na silang lahat sa akin, oops.

"Ay, naku! Sira na ang lighting dahil sa'yo at ikaw na ang magbabayad nito!" sigaw ng photographer sa akin.

"Sir, I'll be paying for that, she's already in trouble." Buti na niligtas ako ni Erwin kundi magbabayad na ako ng libong-libo at wala na akong allowance.

Natapos na ang shooting at sinabi ni Erwin sa akin, "Kung ayaw mong bayarin ang lahat-lahat sa mga nasira mo, may ipapagawa ako sa iyo."

Gulat na gulat ako, "Naintindihan mo ang Tagalog, pero hindi ko alam na nagsasalita ka rin dun. O, at ano ba ang ipalilingkod ko sa'yo?"

"Dahil sinabi ko na ikaw na ang girlfriend ko, you'll be my girlfriend for a few days until Marie starts wanting me to take her to the Valentine's Day Dance." Sumusuko na ako, ayoko talagang bayarin iyun, kaya nag-agree na ako.

7 days bago mag Valentine's Day Dance

Heto, nagsimula kaming magkunwari na dating na kami sa mga mata ni Marie. Nag-holding hands, nagyayakapan, masyado na kaming pinapagalitan ng mga titser dahil sa PDA. Pag lunch na, nakalayo na ako sa kanya at sumali ako kina Levi.

"Haayy! Levi, tulungan mo ako! Tino-torture pa rin ako ni Erwin! Kilala mo naman siya, di ba?"

Pinakita na niya ang bihirang nakikita niyang ngiti, "Alam mo, nagpapakipot lang siya. Sabi ko na, magkabagay talaga kayo."

"At ikaw naman, hindi mo pa rin inaamin kay Pe-!" Sinuntok niya ako nang malakas, hay, ganyan talaga siya pag kay Petra ang usapan. Hay! Nakakakilig!

"Heto, skin care at hair care products." Nilapag niya ang paper bag punung-puno ng beauty products sa table at ibinigay sa akin. "Maglinis ka naman sa sarili mo kahit minsan, nasisira pa lalo ang mukha mo kapag hindi mo'y inaalagaan. At baka, sa Valentine's, magugustuhan ka niya."

"Demonyo kaya yun! Palagi niya akong inuutusan, nagpapabili ako ng anu-anong hinihiling niya..."

"Shitty glasses, tumahimik ka na at mas kilala ko pa si Erwin kaysa kahit sino man." Umalis na ako papunta sa rooftop para makahinga naman ako nang maluwag, malayo sa mga pangyayari na 'to.

Pag-akyat ko, nakita ko si Erwin na nag-iisa at may hinahawak ng litrato. "Marie..." Mukha siyang lumuluha...nagtago ako sa may malapit na upuan para hindi niya ako makita. "Marie, I have no choice but to leave you. I can't believe that you're engaged to Nile and you didn't tell me. Mahal pa rin kita...Marie." Si Erwin pala ang mas kawawa, may sarili pala siyang problema. Pero hindi ko pa rin siya mapapatawran doon sa mga ginagawa niya sa akin.

"Erwin", bulong ko nang mahina, "Sana tumigil ka na sa pagdadrama mo at mag move on ka na. Hindi mo na kailangan na may ibang madadamay sa mga ugali mo ngayon. Besides, gagawin ko ang makakaya para makakalimutan mo 'yan. At para hindi mo na ako o kahit sino man ang masaktan."

* * *

6 days bago mag Valentine's Day Dance

As usual, nagkukunwari pa rin na mag-syota kami ni Erwin. Pumunta na kami sa mall para mag lunch at asarin si Marie na ngayon ay may date kasama si Nile Dok. Kaya for now, mage-enjoy na lang ako para makalimutan na niya si Marie.

"O, ano Erwin? Ano na ba ang gagawin natin dito?" Kumakain kami sa Ackerman Restaurant sa table malapi sa kanila. Naguusap sila tungkol sa mga plano nila sa kasal at kung anu-anung bagay na gagawin nila pag kasal na sila. "Don't talk to me when your mouth is full." "Hoy, tinutulungan na nga kita at ayoko nga magbayad dun sa mga lighting equipment na 'yan." Tinitignan ko ang dalawa, "Alam mo Erwin, mukhang magkabagay sila at masayang-masaya sa isa't isa. Bakit gusto mo pa rin angkinin si Marie? Ikaw nga mismo ang nagsimula, di ba?" Tinitigan niya ako at nakakatakot na."Shut the hell up."

Sinusunod namin sila sa lahat ng shop na pinupuntahan nila. Sa isang menswear store, habang tumingin sila ng mga tuxedo na isusuot ni Nile sa dance, may nakita akong isang maganda na bolo tie. Emerald ang dekora ng clasp niyan at mukha itong bagay kay Erwin. Ipinakita ko ito sa kanya at pinapasuot ko 'to sa kanya, "Ayan! Bagay na bagay ito sa'yo! Magrelaks ka naman dito at ayaw naman siguro ni Marie ang taong naiistress." Hindi na gumagalaw si Erwin at nagmumuni siya sa sarili, ang cute pero demonyo pa rin siya at hindi maka-get over.

Hinila ko ang kanyang braso at lumakad akong palayo sa kanila, "Halika na, iba na lang ang gagawin natin dahil pagod na pagod na ako'y nakatitig palagi sa mga mata niya. Ayan, nag-hangout na lang kami na parang normal. Pumupunta sa mga bookstore, naglalaro sa arcade at nakakuha ako ng isang stuff toy ng malaking higante, at iba-iba pa. Dito, dito lang ako nage-enjoy, habang si Erwin pa rin ay nag-iisip sa sarili. Paglabas namin sa mall, napansin ko sina Marie at Nile na naghahalikan. Hay, parang in love na in love sila at mukhang totoo nga. Grabe, nakakakilig!

Malamig ang hangin sa labas. Lumalakad-lakad kami sa isang malapit na park. Mga kaunting tao lang ay dumadaan dito at puro mga mag-syota na naghahalikan o naguusap lamang.

"You...why did you drag me out of Marie, we're still trying to make her jealous." Inis na inis ang tono niya pero mukha pa rin siyang kalmado. "W-wala lang! Nakakainis kasi kung araw-araw ay aasarin siyang pabalik sa'yo." Naninerbyos na ako, dahil galit na siya sa akin.

Pero hindi, hindi siya galit, ang sabi lang niya, "Let's go to a pastry shop." Jaw-dropping moment ko 'to, si Erwin, sabi niya may diet siya sa isang interview, at wala naman siyang sinabi na kumakain rin siya ng matatmis! Doon bumili siya ng isang buong chocolate cake at nung lumabas kami at pumunta kami sa park, binuksan niya ang kahon at nilagyan niya sa mukha ko ang buong cake.

"Hoy!" Naku, puro tsokolate na ang nasa mukha at damit ko, magkakapimples pa ako lalo, kahit na ginamit ko ang mga beauty products na binigay sakin ni Levi! Hmph! Nagiging mabait ako para ngayon lang, tapos magpuputikan pala ha! Kumuha ako ang mga tsokolateng nasa mukha ko at pinapalagay ko sa bibig niya. "Devil, ang tsokolate ay dapat nasa bibig at sayang na matitikman ko ang tamis ng keyk na 'to! Hahahaha! Mahahawa ka sa mga pimples ko!"

Hindi na siya gumagalaw, parang naging statwa at siya'y nakatitig sa akin. Hindi ko alam ang iniisip niya, pero namumulat ang kanyang mga mata. Tinitignan ko ang nasa paligiran namin upang matukoy kung ano ang nangyari sa kanya. Pero wala, ang weird naman niya. Iniwanan ko na lang siya sa park at umuwi na ako. Bago akong umalis, naririnig ko ang bulong niya sa sarili, "Imposible...bakit ganyan?"

* * *

5 days bago mag Valentine's Day Dance

May festival kami sa skul bago mag Valentine's Day, upang ma-celebrate ang 25th anniversary ng skul nito. Heto rin ang tamang oras para mag-enjoy na hindi ko kasalubong ang devil na yun. Dahil malapit ito sa Valentine's Day, ang daming mga lugar dito na pwedeng magkaroon ng alone time sa isang couple. Gagamitin ko 'to para umamin na sina Levi at Petra sa isa't isa! Aiyeee!

Sinamahan ko sila papunta sa House of Love, isang bahay na may maze sa loob for couples. Pagpila namin sa entrance, may malaking commotion na nagaganap sa likod.

"Aaah! Ang pogi mo, Erwin!", sabi ng isa sa mga fangirl na napalibot sa kanya. May humawak ng mga poster niya o mga regalo na ibibigay sa kanya. "Corps Commander ka pala sa ROTC, pwede mo ba akong iassign bilang officer?" "Marry me, Erwin, sexy!" "Hug mo ako!" "I love you!" Patuloy pa rin ang pagdalo ng mga fangirls sa kanya, at nakakaawa talaga si Erwin. Mahirap talagang maging sikat at maganda, siguro mapalad ako na hindi ako pinalaking ganyan kundi mapapalibot ako ng mga nakakainis na lalakeng sumusunud sa akin kahit saan. Sa wakas, hinila ko si Erwin palayo sa mga malalandi at pinasama ko siya sa House of Love.

"O, sige. Dapat hindi kayo lalayo sa isa't isa, hanapin ninyo ang mga clues sa mystery puzzle, at kung binuo ninyo, mananalo kayo ng special prize!" Linagyan kami ang isang staff member ng pula na panali sa isa sa mga aming daliri at binigyan kami ng isang lalagyan ng mga piraso ng puso. Nakapasok kami sa building habang ang mga fangirls ay ngayon pa silang nagtataka kung asan na ang kanilang celebrity crush.

Sa loob ng building, kami ni Erwin ay nasa isang daanan na puro cutout ng pusong kalat-kalat dito at sa tabi-tabi ay puro mga kahon ang laman. Sinimulan na namin ang paghahanap ng unang piraso sa mga kahon. Wala. Wala sa mga kahon-kahon, haaa? Ang nasa palad ni Erwin...ay isang piraso ng puso.

"San mo ba 'yan nakita?" tanong ko sa kanya.

"Ang labo ng mga mata mo, dagdag ito sa pagkapangitan mo. Here, i found it in a cutout heart-shaped box." Hinagis ang piraso sa akin at nilgay ko na ito sa lalagyan.

Habang hinahanap namin ang mga natitirang piraso ng puso, nagdadaldalan ako para makalipas ng oras. Pero sa isang kwarto ng madulas ang buong sahig, nadapa ako at nadali rin si Erwin kaya pumatong siya sa akin. "What the-?! Get off of me, you ugly!" Masyadong madulas talaga ang sahig kaya nawala ng balanse si Erwin at nakapatong pa rin kami. Ehhh...

Ang nakakataka lang ay nakatitig siya palagi sa mga mata ko. Ano ba to, staring contest? Kaya tinitigan ko rin siya pabalik at bakit, para nakakabahan na ako? Nahihilo ng bigla ang ulo ko at tumitibok ang puso ko nang malakas. Nung lumapit ang kanyang mga labi sa tenga ko (masyado nang OA ang iniisip ko!), ano ang ibubulong niya sakin?!

"I almost forgot, you have to come with me to the dance. At the dance, you have to do whatever it takes to bring Marie into my arms, literally."

Nakaka-downer. Hindi lang ako ang maging Cupid para kina Levi at Petra, pati na rin kay Erwin? Wow ha, ang pangit ko pero pumupunta ang mga tao sa akin bilang Cupid nila. Sayang...ah! Bakit ganito, demonyo siya pero... Di bale, bahala na kung hindi siya maka get-over. Isa lang akong pangit at ayoko nang ma-involve sa kanya muli.

Pagnakumpleto na ang puzzle at nakalabas na kami sa wakas, binigyan kami ng staff member ng malaking stuff toy na ang sabi nila ay isang titan. Sabi ni Erwin ang panget, pero nangkyu-cute ako sa kanya! Dahil malaki ang stuff toy, tatawaging ko na siyang "Colossal Titan." "It's yours now, ugly, I'm done here." Lumakad na siyang paalis habang nagmeet-up na kami nina Levi at Petra, na ngayon ay nagho-holding hands na.

"Aiyee! Umamin na kayo, no?" Patalon ako ng talon, mga tears of joy ay nasa mukha ko na.

"Oo na, nagawa na namin. Tch." Heto pa rin si Levi, monotono ang boses as always. Despite na gagamitin pa rin ako ni Erwin, sana maging awesome ang Valentine's Day Dance na ito! Kaya, for one night only, ako na ang magiging Cinderella at Cupid sa dance, magpapaganda na ako!

**Next stop: Dyosa (2nd and final chap)**


	2. Dyosa

**Finally! Here's the second half of From Panget to Dyosa. I hope you like it! Please review or PM me for grammatical corrections or anything.**

**Love, CorycianAngel1944**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story (na based sa Diary ng Panget).**

* * *

Dyosa: Ang Belle of the Ball at ang "Hell of a Prince?"

**Before the ball…**

"Halika na! Kami na ang pipili ng gown sa'yo!" Hinihila ako nina Petra at Nifa papunta sa isang gown store sa mall. Punung-puno ang mga kamay ko ng mga gown gusto nilang i-try sakin. Masquerade ang theme namin sa Valentine's Day Dance mamaya, kaya ang ibig sabihin nito ay: ang isusuot natin ay ang mga mabibigat na ballgown.

"Okey na yung gown ko!" sinabi ko sa kanila.

"Kailangan mo ng bago, pumangit ang kulay ng gown mo at may kulang na kulang ang dekorasyon," nireason-out pa ni Nanaba.

"At kailangan mo rin ng…" tinitigan ako ni Nifa mula ulo hanggang paa, "cleaning."

"Wahahaha! Iyan talaga ang sasabihin ni Levi! Oy Petra, sabihin mo na sa amin lahat ng mga details tungkol sa inyo sa House of Love!"

"Ehh?!" Namula-mula ang kanyang mga pisngi at hinila pa niya ako nang mas malakas kaysa kanina. Nagtawanan na kami at nag-aasaran sa kanya. "B-basta! Basta!"

Pagkatapos iyun, nagsisimula na ang montage ng mga beauty treatment na ginagawa sa akin. Skin peeling, ang kati-kati at nakakangalay sa paghiga ko ng ilang oras. Facial, body scrub, waxing…naaantok ako at hindi ako magaling magrelax. Hair treatments naman, pati hairstylist ay nahihirapan sa matigas kong buhok puro mantik. Habang ginagawa ko 'to, sumama rin sila sa pagpapaganda. Pagkatapos nang kaming nilagyan ng make-up, tinitigan naming ang isa't isa kung ano ang masasabi. Pagtingin nila sa akin, nakatulala lang at nakanganga ang bibig.

"Bakit? May problema ba sa mukha ko?" tanong ko sa kanila na parang istatwa silang nakatayo.

"H-Hanji…ikaw…ahh…wo-woah!" nahimatay na si Nifa sa hindi ko alam ang dahilan.

"Woah, Hanji! Tignan mo na ang sarili mo sa salamin!" sabi ni Petra. At pagtingin ko sa salamin, nabibighani ako, "A-ako na ba yan?"

Kuminis na lalo ang balat ko, mukhang maayos ang buhok ko at hindi na buhaghag, ang mukha ko ay hindi na mukhang matigyawat (may pimples pa rin ako, hindi na obvious katulad dati). Hindi ko akalain na…

"Mukha kang prinsesa, Hanji!" ang comment ni Nanaba.

"Isang dyosa!" inexaggerated pa ni Petra. At si Nifa ay nanatili pa rin tulog.

Dumating kami sa skul nang mga 7pm na at kasisimula pa lang ang Valentine's Day Dance.

* * *

**At the ball…**

Nasa school court ang venue namin sa dance at may mga poste kung saan nilang ilalagay ang mga maliliit na ilawan na nakatali sa cord. Mayroon din silang mga makukulay na spotlight na gagamitin para sa socials kung saan ipapatay nila ang mga maliliit na ilawan. Ang mga mesa't upuan ay nasa gilid-gilid kaya may malawak na dance floor sa gitna. Sa may entrance, may red carpet sila at isang photobooth sa may bandang huli para magpicture-picture ang lahat.

Pagpasok ko sa entrance, biglang lahat na nadoon ay nakatunganga sakin at parang may nakikita silang mga diwata. Naguusap-usapan sila kung sino ako at parang gusto nilang akong makikilala. Hah? Ang weird naman nila, nagpamakeover lang ako tapos dun lang ako inaakit. Nang sinagot ko kung sino ako, nakanganga na silang lahat. Umalis na ako sa kanila at sumama na ako sa barkada ko.

Pati rin sila ay nagulat sa transformation ko. Halos nagulat si Levi hanggang tinigilan siya ni Petra. "Hoy, andito ako!" pinalo pa niya sa ulo. Si Auruo naman nadapa siya at kinagat niya ang kanyang dila, aray… Nakangiti sina Gunther at Eld sa akin tapos inamoy ako ni Mike.

"Ang ganda mo na ngayon, dapat ganyan ka palagi" sabi ni Eld habang pinatong ang isang braso niya sa kanyang girlfriend.

Lahat din ay sumang-ayon dun. May inannounce ang mga hosts at nagkainan na kami. Sa anumang sulok, hinahanap-hanap ko si Erwin, pero wala siya. Nagkakita kami nina Marie, ang kanyang mga kaibigan, at si Nile pero hindi nila ako nakikilala, buti naman dahil gusto ko nang manahimik sa kanila. At buti na rin na wala ang devil na yun na si Erwin, at least may katahimikan rin sa gagawin niyang pagselos ni Marie. Parang kasing araw-araw siyang antipatiko sa akin hanggang ngayon, akala ko naman na magiging Cupid ako sa kanila, hay buti kina Levi at Petra lang ako naka-assign.

Maya-maya pagkatapos nang inannounce ang King and Queen of Hearts (sina Marie at Nile), sinimulan na nila ang sayawan. Sa mga couple dance, palagi ang mga kabarkada ko ang sinasayawan ko. Tapos dun sa mga electronic at pop music ako ay mapapa-WOOOHH! Hindi ko nang namalayan ang oras, basta enjoy na enjoy ako at yan ang THE BEST TIME EVER!

Sa last dance naman ay may misteryosong nangyari, talagang misteryoso dahil ang sinayawan ko ay may kakaiba akong nararamdaman. Maitim na parang kadiliman ang buhok at mata ay parang yelo ang feeling. Hindi 'to obvious pero pag tinitigan ko ang mata niya ay parang kilala ko siya.

"Hello there", sabi niya sa akin. Parang narinig ko ang boses na yan, pero hindi ko lang matukoy kung kanino,masyado akong nahihilo sa mga nangyayari ngayon.

"Hey!" Ngumiti ako sa kanya.

Tumahimik bigla ang nasa paligid ko, ano ang nangyayari?

"I…wanted to tell you something", bulong niya sa akin. Medyo namumula ang mga pisngi ko dahil sa buntunghininga niya ay parang mga halik ng hangin sa aking tainga. "O sige, basta pagkatapos nito, tanggalin natin ang mga maskara, sakto na yun ha?" Tumango na lang siya sa akin.

"I once thought that when I've given up my heart to her, she would take care of it. But I was wrong, and from thereon, I thought that in reality, love is hopeless, cold, and cruel. We all know that everyone has to sacrifice everything, in order to win one's love. I don't know when all of this happened, but when I see you smile…it makes me feel that I want to be with you everyday. You made me see hope in a new way, what's odd is that you have an entirely unconventional way to do it, and mine's as well. Will you ever like someone who's being a pest to you? If I ever give my heart or my life to you, will I forget the pain? I don't know what to say but…"

Huh? Ano? "Hoy, hindi kita maintindihan, sino ka ba kasi?" Pinilit kong tanggalin ang maskara, gusto kong makilala ang taong nasa likod ng maskara, pero parang naging bato ang mga braso ko. Nawiwirduhan ako sa kanya, sino siya?!

Napapalapit na ang mukha niya at sinabi niya ay…

**"****I like you…"**

WHOOSH! Namulat ang mga mata ko nang hinalikan ako sa pisngi. Pinipilit ko ang mga kamay ko na tanggalin ang maskara, pero nakaiwas siya agad at may sinabi pa bagong umalis…

**"****I can't believe that I'm your hell of a prince." **Sa buntunghininga niya ay tumakbo na lang siyang paalis, at ang nahulog niya ay isang bolo tie na may berdeng hiyas sa pampatali nito. Pinulot ko ito at tumakbo-takbo ako kung saan-saan hanggang tinigilan ako ni Levi.

"Lampang adik sa abs, sino ba ang hinahanap mo?"

Wala na ako sa mood na mag-usap at sa kinakainis ko ay sinagot ko sa kanya, "Bakit ba? Too late, hindi ko na siya makita. Argh, uwi na lang ako." Umuwi na ako agad, hinugasan ko ang mukha ko, at natulog na lang.

* * *

**After the ball…**

Pagkapasok ko ng skul, nasalubong ko si Erwin. "O, ano na ngayon?" tanong ko sa kanya at sana naman ay hindi pampapaasar kay Marie. Over na yan, move on, andami kong gustong sabihin sa kanya para makapagmove-on na siya at manahimik ang buhay ko, finally. Parang nami-miss ko na ang galit na mukha ni Prof. Nick.

"Ah...Eh...I..." Nanatili pa rin siyang tahihimik, ano kayang problema niya?

"Oy, shitty glasses!" Lumingon kami, at nakita namin ang barkada ko. Patakbo akong lumapit sa kanila, palayo kay Erwin.

"Levi, sorry pala sa kagabi. Sumama kasi ang loob ko, eh." Ikinuwento ko sa kanila ang mga nangyari nang naka-partner ko ang aking "hell of a prince". Pagkatapos iyun, lahat na sila ay nagtawanan. "Hay, posible bang mahahanap ko siya? Itong bolo tie lang ang ebidensya."

"Oy, pulis ka ba? Hmph, I don't think so." At patuloy pa rin dinaldal ni Auruo, "At alam mo, kung may hinahanap ako, may..." hanggang na dumapa siya sa pagmamayabang niya at kinagat ang kanyang dila. Nagtawanan kaming lahat habang kami ni Petra ay tumulong buhatin siya.

Lumapit sa amin si Erwin at hinila niya ako sa braso. "Hey ugly girl, we still have something to do."

"Oy, Erwin, musta na pala?"

"Ah, Levi, it's been a long time. I'm alright, what are you doing right now?" Nag-uusapan sila na parang magkalapit-lapit sa isa't isa. Sa bagay, sabi ni Levi na matagal na silang magkakilala.

"We are going to help this one..." tinuturo ang daliri niya sa akin at ngumiti ng kaunti sa harapan niya, "find her prince. Unless of course, you're going to tell us what were you wearing last night." Ha? Hindi naman kasali si Erwin kagabi, di ba? Pero, bakit piling ko na...i-imposible naman yun. Kung kasama si Erwin kagabi, dapat hinila ako at ipapaselos si Marie pag nagkita kami, hindi naman nangyari ang lahat.

Payabang ang ngiti ng demonyong Erwin na yan at sinabi na imposibleng mahanap ko siya at yung paano ako magkakaroon ng manliligaw sa akin. "Hmph! You're too ugly for that, say it."

Imbes na sinagot ko siya, sinipa ko na lang siya sa singit. Nahulog siya at sumigaw siya sa sobrang sakit na nararamdaman. "O ano, mag-iinsulto pa?! Hindi na ako susunod sa mga hiling mo ngayon! Selosan mo na lang si Marie sa sarili mo! Ako naman, hahanapin ko si Prince Charming na sinayawan ko kagabi!" Tumalikod ako sa kanya at umalis kaming lahat, si Levi na lang ay naiwan para tulungan si Erwin papunta sa clinic.

Nang dumating ang lunch time, nagtipon-tipon ang mga lalaki sa utos nina Levi at ang iba pa. Hay, da barkada, always stick together, kaya nga nagustuhan ko silang lahat! Thank you! Inutos rin ni Levi na ilarawan ang mga necktie na sinuot nila sa Valentine's Day Dance. Inalis din niya ang mga hindi naka-bolo tie at ang natira na lang ay tatlo, kabilang rin si Nile Dok. Ehhh?!

Para mas sigurado kami, pinapasabi namin sila ng "hell of a prince", pero wala pa rin, at least hindi si Nile ang nakasayaw ko. Magagalit pa lalo si Marie kung siya pa. Pero...hindi pa ako mabibigo, mahahanap ko si Prince Charming na yun. No matter what, I'm gonna do it.

"Ah, Nile! Bago kang umalis...p-pu-pwede ko bang...makita ang abs mo?!" Namumulang kamatis na ang mga pisngi ko, natatawa na ako sa aking isipan, nararamdaman ko ang malakas ng tibok ng puso ko at maaari na akong ma-nosebleed sa sobrang saya! At habang hinuhubaran niya ang polo shirt niya (polo shirt lang, ha, wag na kayong mag-isip pa ng iba, kawawa naman si Marie), naha-hyperventilate ako sa sobrang tuwa ko hanggang nagpakita si Erwin sa harapan ko.

"Hello Nile, long time no see." Tinignan niya si Nile na ngayon ay nakatanggal ang mga butones sa kanyang polo. Tumutulo pa rin ang laway ko at kailangan ko nang makita ang abs niya! Ang nakakainis na devil/monster na yan ang nagpapatigil sakin! "You know that public nudity is against the law and completely indecent, if you ask me." Ngumiti lamang si Nile at inayos niya ang mga butones ng polo, nay, sayang, gusto ko pang makita ang six-pack niya! Hay! Natulak siya ni Erwin at sinabihan na umalis na siya. Bago siyang umalis, binulong ni Nile sa akin, "Kung gusto mong i-picture ang mga abs ko, pumunta ka sa ROTC office mamayang gabi. Huwag kang mag-aalala, hindi naman kitang guguluhin, si Marie lang ang pwede-!" "Ano ba ang pinagbubulungan mo dyan?! Get the hell out of here!" nagalit na naman si Erwin na yun.

Wow, nagta-Tagalog na siya ngayon, I'm impressed! Ang hindi ko maintindihan...ay kung bakit hinayaan ako ni Nile na magpicture-picture ang kanyang mga abs at bakit nung sinabi ni Erwin ang "hell", parang kutob ko na parang narinig ko na yan? Aba, malay ko! Gustong-gusto ko talagang makita ang abs ni Nile Dok! AAAAHHHH!

* * *

Malapit nang maggabi, at hindi ko pa rin mahanap si "hell of a prince" na yun, pero on the bright side, mapi-picture ko na sa sarili ko ang mga hot and juicy abs ni Nile Dok! Dahil ang ROTC namin ang huli naming subject sa hapon, pumunta ako agad sa ROTC office para gawin ang mga pinagbilin ni Erwin at maghintay hanggang gabi para sa "exclusive pictorial". Lahat, maliban sa akin at si Erwin, ay nagsiuwian na.

Mas lalong nakakatakot na si Erwin, hindi siya nagpapahalata pero parang binabantayan niya lahat ang mga kilos ko ngayon. Dahil pa ba sa kanina? Eh, gusto ko lang makita ang abs ni Nile, nagseselos agad? Agh! Nagseselos, bakit ko kaya yan sinabi? Nah, siguro doon kay Marie ang isyu, palagi naman si Marie, kailan ba titigil si Erwin? Imposible talagang magbago si Devil-Erwin, bahala na ang kanina! Nang umalis na si Erwin ay naghapunan na lang ako sa aking mesa habang hinihintay ko si Nile.

Nang nagaalas-siyete na ay inakala ko ay pumasok si Nile sa opisina. Pero hindi si Nile ang pumasok kundi sina Marie at may kasama pang mga lalakeng may dalang mga pamalo.

"YOU BITCH! You took away Erwin, and now my soon-to-be husband? How dare you! I saw you and Nile talking about picturing something on him this afternoon. Are you seducing him?! You witch!"

Namulat ang mga mata ko nang malaking parang isda. Ako, isang seductress? "Hoy girl, abs lang ang gusto kong i-picture sa kanya, noh!" Ay...baka mali pala ang pagsabi ko yun sa kanya, parang may sungay na siya at ang impyerno ay nasa likod niya.

"Guards, please take care of the rest." Sumugod ang mga lalake sakin, handang-handa nang bugbugin ako, at hindi ito'y mangyayari sa akin! Pero nang sinuntok ko ang isa sa tiyan, wa-epek! Naku, please don't hurt me...please, don't hurt meee...

Bigla nang dumating sina Nile at Erwin. Nilalaban ni Erwin ang mga lalakeng may pamalo, habang si Nile ay naghahabol kay Marie nang tumakas na siya. Nang natapos na ang labanan at dinala ni Nile si Marie dito, nagsimula na siyang magexplain.

"Marie, hinay lang, akala lang ni Miss Hanji na kukuha siya ng picture ng abs ko." Tumingin na siya sa akin, "Sorry ha, Miss Hanji, yung narinig ko ang kuwento ni Levi tungkol sa 'yo at kay Erwin, inisip ko na ipapaselos ko siya."

"Ha?" Natulala ako, "Bakit?"

"Para umamin na siya." Tumahimik na ang buong lugar hanggang nagsalita na si Erwin.

"Hay, alright, that's enough Nile, you can take Marie now and leave." Umalis na silang dalawa at ang mga lalake, kami na lang ang natitira dito.

Kinuha ko ang bolo tie galing sa bag ko at ipinakita ko ito sa kanya. "Teka...sa'yo ba to?" Kinuha niya ito at isinuot niya, tapos dito na ako nagulat, parang...parang bumabalik ang kakaibang nararamdaman ko dun sa dance. Tapos ang bolo tie, ngayon ko lang inisip na parang nakita ko na ito dati. Iyan ba yung bolo tie na nakita ko sa department store? Yung nagbagay sa kanya? Talagang bagay ang bolo tie sa kanya, tapos si Erwin naman, parang kumuha siya ng wig at nilapag niya ito sa ulo.

"Well, I certainly am a hell of a prince." Nagbago ang boses niya, at parang magkaparehas doon sa mystery prince.

"Huh, so ikaw nga ang prince na hinahanap ko." Naiinis ko sa kanya, ano man ang mga sinasabi niya, "Eh, bakit mo ba ako sinasaktan? Ginagamit mo lang ako para pampaselos kay Marie, at ano ba ako sa'yo, second choice mo?!"

"Hindi ko na rin alam!" Nakatitig lang kami sa isa't isa. "It's just that...I don't know why I like you right now or maybe before, your crazy antics, or maybe your rowdy way of being happy. Or maybe it was the time of that date or in the House of Love." Sa House of Love? Ano pa ba ang kinalaman dun? Tapos tinanggal na niya ang wig, "Can I ask you, one question."

Hah? Tumatahimik ang lahat, maraming posibilidad ang maaring sabihin ni Erwin. Bakit ba na siya ang nagpatibok sa aking puso? Nag fangirling lang ako dati pero tumigil na yun nung nalaman ko na pangit ang ugali kasingkapal ang mga kilay niya. Tumulong na lang ako nang na-gets ko siya dun sa kanya at kay Marie, bakit ito na ang nangyayari?

"Will you go out with me?"

Wala eh, wala na akong masabi. Patuloy pa rin tumitibok ang puso ko at nararamdaman ko na. Sa panget katulad ko? Andami pang mga babae na magugustuhan niya pero andito siya, ang dating paborito kong modelo at ma-demonyo ang ugali, ay may gustong i-date ako?

"P-Pero...ehehehe..." Sa isang iglap lang, nasa may pader ako'y pinuwesto. Nakatitig ang mga mata niya sa akin.

"I take everything back about before. B-But, don't take this the wrong way. So, will you love me or will I love you?" Naka poker face siya pero nakikita ko ang pagmumula ng kaunti sa kanyang pisngi.

Finally, nakasagot ako, "Hindi ko pa alam, pero mag-arcade na tayo muli bukas." Ngingitian ko siya at nakangiti na rin siya.

"All right, and before you know it, we'll be boyfriend and girlfriend. For real this time." Hinalik niya ako sa mga labi ng dahan-dahan, at kay saya ang feeling nito, pati na rin kay Erwin. Totoo na ba 'to? Sana hindi lamang itong isang panaginip!

Dati, ang pangarap ko lang ay makita ko at makasama ko siya sa Valentine's Day Dance. Ngayon ko na rin nalaman ang nasa likod ng maskara niyang tinanggal ko. Isa siyang demonyo sa pag-uugali, alam ko dahil ganyan siya sa akin dati pa. Hindi pa rin siya maka-move on ng kay dali, pero andito ako sa tabi niya. At grabe, hindi ko akalain na magugustuhan ko siya more than abs. Hindi na ako hopeless, kaya kahit sino man, panget o maganda, may pag-asa pa para sa isang happy ending.

* * *

**A/N: Kung na-gets ninyo ang mga reference, yeah intentional 'to.**


End file.
